1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal having a camera capable of capturing a subject, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions may include data and voice communications, capturing images and video through a camera, recording audio, playing music files through a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display unit. Some mobile terminals additionally provide functions such as playing an electronic game, or executing a function of multimedia players. Especially, recent mobile terminals may receive multicast signal for providing visual content such as broadcasts, videos, or television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
The mobile terminal may be provided with one or more cameras to capture an image. For image capturing, a user should press a camera shutter. However, in this case, a capturing image or a capturing composition may have a motion when the camera shutter is pressed in a gripped state of the mobile terminal.
In order to solve such a problem, has been developed a technique of capturing an image when a user utters a specific keyword without pressing a camera shutter. However, in this case, other party may hear the specific keyword. Further, there has been a technique of capturing an image through a specific gesture input. However, in this case, a capturing composition may be changed for such a specific gesture input, and the gesture may not be recognized precisely. Further, there has been a technique of executing capturing using information such as face recognition from an image. However, in case of determining a capturing time point based on video data, a user may have a difficulty in recognizing the capturing time point and accuracy thereof may be degraded.